halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saulosian Alphabet
The Language of the Saulosians had no official name. It was simply called the Saulosian Language for more than thousands of years, although most of Humanity derogatorily referred to it as Dinosaur, Dinosaur Tongue, or Raptor due to their similar appearance to the extinct Dinosaurs of Earth. Interestingly enough, the written form of the Saulosian Language had no apparent correlation with the spoken language whatsoever, thus making it practically impossible for anyone to learn how to speak Saulosian, only write it. Alphabet The Saulosian Alphabet consisted of 29 Symbols. 26 of the symbols mapped directly to a letter found specifically in the English Alphabet, while 3 of them were translated into digraphs (CH, SH, TH respectively). Saulosians seemingly had no preference for digraphs, preferring to write everything out. The shape of the Saulosian Letters seemed to be written with simple strokes and a digit that appeared to be a dot. Most letters appeared to had been written with two strokes and a dot whenever deemed necessary, with three strokes at most. History According to the History endorsed by the Klithan, the Saulosian Alphabet supposedly had its origins with the ascension of the First Klithan, Kornak Altos and the establishment of the Saulosian Directorate. Legend stated that Kornak brought the Alphabet as one of the means to unify and educate the Saulosian People, thus fostering community amongst each other. Without the inclusion of the Alphabet, many Saulosians believed their people to be a barbaric and uncivilized race. However, the Conclave of Thirteen later revealed the Legend to be ultimately false. In actuality, the first signs of a written script seemed to had appeared circa 41,639 B.C., just around the time where Saulosian Society progressed to a point where a variant of Feudalism arose. The Saulosian Alphabet was originally written in a Old Script unlike the New Script found within current Saulosian Society, suggesting that the Alphabet itself had continued to evolve while under the influence of changes found all throughout Saulosian History, becoming stagnant upon the ascension of Kornak. Young Saulosians (Saules) were presumably taught to read the Saulosian Language by the time they were three years old, and then gaining mastery of the written script within two years time. While the Nobevli and the Drakels purportedly had their own alphabet and written script, most if not all of them learned how to read the Saulosian Language at some point in their life. Writing Script No type of punctuation and capitalization existed within the Saulosian Alphabet due to the unpracticality it presented. The Saulosian Language most notably utilized a conventional boustrophedon writing order, going from left to right on the first line, right to left the second, and left to right again the third, and so on. The numeral system on the other hand, ranged from 0-9 and were stacked horizontally, holding place values of 1, 20, and 400 respectively. Examples of Saulosian Script File:Saulosian.jpg|Saulosian File:Saulos.jpg|Saulos File:Sceleratus.jpg|Sceleratus File:Morassik.jpg|Morassik File:Seulisoen.jpg|Seulisoen File:Lwhekk.jpg|Lwhekk Notes Trivia *The Saulosians actually had no name or term for the Saulosian Alphabet, even making no attempt whatsoever to actually create a term for it. Many Humans had jokingly referred to it as The Language and Saulish. Nobevli and Drakels called it the Master's Tongue. Behind the Scenes *The Article, , was a tribute to the Dragon Alphabet, partially in terms of format and inspiration. The Dragon Alphabet was a constructed language created specifically for the videogame The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *The Image of the Saulosian Alphabet is taken from the Atlantean Language, a constructed language created by American Linguist, Marc Okrand for the the Disney's film Atlantis: The Lost Empire.